


Fenris

by TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving



Category: Dragon Age II
Genre: Canon Compliant, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Other tags might be added, POV First Person, Vaginal Penetration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:51:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving/pseuds/TheyDraggedMeInNowIAintLeaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What to do when you stop running?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dragon Age II from Fenris' point of view, kinda... idk to be honest. I just felt like writing it.
> 
> Rating is for chapters to come, first chapter is rather 'gen' I think
> 
> Critism is most welcome

Time is not important when you’re running away, and I have no idea how long I’ve been running this time when I see the walls of Kirkwall in the distance, of course I don’t know that’s what I see at first, but as I hide and listen to the people I learn of the place. The best thing is that they keep their mages away from normal people, and that the templars rule them with an iron fist. I approve and decide to settle here for a little while. As I work various odd jobs I hear about the new rising star in the under belly of Kirkwall, the name Hawke spoken with fear and reverence and I can’t help but being intrigued, but I never manage to run into the fabled Hawke before more worrying rumors reach me. I decide to set a trap of my own, and pay Anso to supply me the cannon fodder I’d need as a distraction.

I watch as my distraction walks towards their deaths in the alienage, and I almost feel a little bad about it when I notice that there’s women among them, but I need to know if these slavers have what they claim so I squash the feeling before it blooms. I can hear the noises of steel against steel, and the desperate cries of men dying while I see even more bounty hunters gather in front of the building. Imagine my surprise when I see my cannon fodder emerging victoriously in the door, sprayed in my enemies’ blood, and then every bounty hunter but one lie dead at their feet, and I have my hand buried inside the chest of the last one. I wonder who their leader might be before I speak to apologize. It’s the petite woman who answers me, a twinkle in her eyes and a smile on her lips as I explain the ruse I made Anso set. She - and her companions to a degree - seems outraged that these bounty hunters has tried to capture me, and as she demands no payment for her help so far I ask her to go with me to confront Danarius, something she agrees to without hesitation.  
My disappointment at not being able to confront my previous master pales when I realize that the man in the group is a mage under no kind of restrictions, and I can’t help the anger that colors my speech as I should be thanking them for their help. The woman looks at me still all smiles and amusement but I can sense the steel in her. She’d be a formidable ally but an equally formidable foe and I try to reign in my temper and appear grateful, because I am, these strangers have helped me and have still not asked for anything in return. Imagine my surprise when she sticks out her hand and presents herself as Hawke, and her companions as “Anders and Aveline. There are more you can meet those later if you wish to tag along.” I can hear the question so I nod, and then she looks me straight in the eye and continues: “There are other mages than Anders, is that going to be a problem?”   
I hardly even consider her question before I shake my head, and just tell her that I will keep an eye on them, but I will try to trust them. She seems satisfied with that answer and then she turns with a wave at the three of us and heads of towards one of Hightown’s exits. I look to the other two, Aveline simply shrugs as if there was nothing odd about Hawke’s behavior nods at me and goes in the direction of the Keep. The mage just walks away, and I decide to settle in Danarius’ abandoned mansion.  
So I do a little redecorating and then I launch an expedition to the wine cellar and a few days later Hawke comes to see me. It has been so long since I just talked with another person and when she begins flirting with me, I can’t figure out how to respond. I find her attractive, yes, but flirting as if we’re equals is going to take some getting used to. When she leaves hours later I have promised to come to The Hanged Man the day after to meet the rest of her companions.  
It’s a motley crew Hawke has gathered. I doubt the scantily clad pirate could tell the truth even if her life depended on it, the dwarf makes everything sound like a story and then of course there are two other mages, Hawke’s sister and an elf girl who is either delusional or crazy, but I have made a promise that I intend to keep, so instead of antagonizing any of them I spend my time talking with Aveline. When I go home I realize I actually had fun tonight.  
Traveling with Hawke is nice. I admire her willingness to help others, often for very little personal gain, and though we often don’t see eye to eye - she still insists on giving mages the benefit of the doubt - I come to respect her and even her companions. When she goes on the expedition with Bartrand I am sad to see her go, but I spend the time looking after her mother and uncle knowing she worries about them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hawke returns from her expedition

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eum - there's sex, because _reasons_

They come back a little worse for wear, Bethany’s not with them and Hawke’s eyes are red rimmed and wet, Aveline looks angry and Varric seems to have perfected a combination of murderous and apologetic. It’s not until the wake two days later we get the whole story as we drink to Bethany’s memory in The Hanged Man’s poor excuse for booze. In time Hawke smiles again, though we can all tell she misses her siblings.  
I’m surprised when Hawke decides to share the gold her expedition made them with the rest of us, though I’ll admit in hindsight that I shouldn’t be. She only keeps enough to install her mother in Hightown and get her back the title she left behind leaving Kirkwall with Hawke’s father. I know - because I listen when Leandra complains about her only remaining child - that though her mother wishes it, Hawke never attends the balls the nobility throws and she down right refuses to entertain their (as Hawke calls them) “bratty, snot nosed sons who wouldn’t know a woman from a coat hanger”, and then she goes out to help whoever may need it. I often find Hawke at my doorstep asking me to accompany her, and I can’t help feeling flattered that she seems to enjoy my company, though she way too often for my liking drags the abomination along. And no matter what Isabela claims I am most definitely _not_ jealous. Obviously there are times I find myself at the tavern having Isabela once again trying to guess the color of my underwear or Varric telling about the time Hawke fought an ogre or something equally boring, and I know she left me behind to help mages. I don’t know if I should be grateful for her consideration or if I should worry that she doesn’t think I can handle helping their kind, but I try not to antagonize the abomination and the witch too much when she’s around.  
She adds yet another one to our party of merry misfits, some chantry prince and for the first time I see Hawke flirting with someone who isn’t me. It makes me a little angry until I notice his apparent discomfort and the amused smirk on Hawke’s face, and I realize that she never goes to see him the way she visits me. It’s a comforting thought.  
It would seem that I turn a little less vigilant which probably explains why it comes as a surprise to me when we’re ambushed by slavers one day we’re on our way to the wounded coast. They bring news that Hadriana is in Kirkwall and I beg Hawke to accompany me to kill her. Hawke looks at me for a long time, and I’m sure she’s going to deny me this, when she finally nods and we turn around and goes to find my tormentor. I am terribly nervous and almost suffer a fatal wound from one of Hadriana’s servants but to my surprise the abomination saves my life, and then I am free to watch as Hadriana dies by my hand. I had thought I would be free or happy or something, but all I feel is anger and a hollowness inside me that has me yelling at Hawke, when she tries to comfort me and then I leave without looking back. I can hear Hawke calling my name and then I wander aimlessly around. By nightfall I find myself back in Kirkwall, but it’s hours before I finally dare nearing Hawke’s mansion. Not wanting to disturb anybody I sit on a bench outside, planning to apologize in the morning, so imagine my surprise when Hawke suddenly appears before me. We talk for a while and I notice she’s shivering in the cold so I begin to bid her goodnight to leave. I try to tell myself that she wasn’t disappointed, but alone in the darkness I think maybe I’m lying to myself.  
She avoids me for the next few weeks, Aveline comes by to yell at me, telling me that I have to make up with Hawke before she has to arrest herself for killing Isabela, and then she drags me off to The Hanged Man. Hawke smiles shyly at me that night and I drink more than is good for me, and then it’s just me and Aveline, the others have left to get some sleep. Aveline keeps sending me significant looks that I can’t decipher, before she just shakes her head and tells me to “go get her, Fenris”, and I can’t argue with that, so I make my way back to Hightown.  
Her door is unlocked and I make my way inside without making any sound. The house seems deserted but there’s light up the stairs. Hawke is dressed for bed, she looks so different without her armor, the same and yet not, though she is still probably the most beautiful I have ever seen. When she turns and sees me her eyes widen and there’s something in them I can’t name as I stalk towards her and forces her up against the wall before I claim her mouth. She opens to me immediately with a sweet little sigh and her body goes completely pliant, letting me dominate her for just a few seconds before she flips us around and nothing will ever be the same. She drags me to her bed, shedding my armor as we go and when I’m entirely naked she pushes me and I land on my back in her sheets. She looks at me through half closed eyes, her lips slightly parted, a blush spread high on her cheeks, chest heaving as if she’s been running. I couldn’t move even if I wanted to and yet I have never felt this powerful in my life. Hawke’s eyes roam my body as her hands start to untie her robe. Her skin is pale flawlessness, slightly reddened by her arousal and I even think I can smell her from where I’m lying, and before long she’s as naked as I am and I can’t tear my eyes from her. She simply stands there at the end of her bed letting me look my fill, from her sharp collarbone, over her firm breasts and the pink nipples that seem to harden under my gaze to the entrance to the promised land between her legs. I can feel myself harden just from us looking at each other and I’m so preoccupied with looking that it startles me when I feel the bed dip and then Hawke is crawling over me, a predatory look in her eyes as she straddles my hips and leaning forward licking her way inside my mouth. Her hands are all over my upper body, stroking my sides, my arms, cupping my face and petting my hair and I just lie there, letting it wash over me and letting Hawke’s touch ground me, and then we’re pressed chest to chest, her soft breast squashed against my breastbone, her breath against my face as she simply looks at me, her smile shy and a question in her eyes, worried, I think, that she’s pressuring me.  
I find myself unable to speak so instead I grip her hips and reverse our positions, which startles a breathless laugh out of her that soon turns into small moans as I begin to explore her body. I let my hands cup her breasts, my thumb caressing her nipples marveling as they harden into pebbles that has her moaning louder while arching her bag to press the further into my touch. Curios I bend and replace one of my hand with my mouth, letting my tongue imitate the movement of my thumb and when I look up Hawke’s eyes are completely blown with lust and burn with fiery trust. Emboldened I lift up from her and kneels between her legs, my hands stroking outwards, down her sides, her hips, her legs, tickling her feet a little and then travel upwards, this time on the inner side. Wordlessly she parts her legs even more the closer I get, and then my fingers are caressing her outer lips, dipping inside a little to catch the wetness resting there, and she moves presses herself down trying to get me inside her, and it’s all wet and warm and frighteningly overwhelming, and she’s making sounds that are both encouraging and frustrated, before she seeming loses her patience and pulls away from me. I don’t have time to feel rejected before she’s kneeling in front of me, kissing me senseless and taking my hand. Her legs are spread and she uses her own hand to guide mine, allowing my fingers to slide in an out of her, showing me how to wet my thumb and rub it over that little nub that has her gasping and panting in my ear. I think that I may be a little rough in my eagerness but soon she’s clenching around my hand and panting harshly. I keep stroking her until she whines in discomfort and then I’m pushed to my back and she straddles me again, but this time, and my heart almost stops beating, she slowly sinks down on my erection until I’m sheathed completely inside her, and then she lifts herself before sinking down again. At first it’s maddening slow but as I start thrusting upwards she picks up the pace. I am mesmerized both by the feel and sight of her, her breasts bouncing with our movements and the way she clenches around me. Hawke is always so collected and put together but now her lips are swollen, her skin flushed and her hair a mess and I think I’m in love, a thought that pushes me over the edge, but as I empty myself inside her I start screaming in pain as my mind is flooded by memories of my life before the markings.


End file.
